Karindir Stonewarden
Karindir Stonewarden is a somewhat reclusive Knight in his physical prime. Born in Khas Modan, he was tuitored in Stormwind at the beshest of his mother. After joining the Kingdom's military, he rose to the rank of Lieutenant. He would later rise to Knighthood under the patronage of Lord Aldric Stormhill and served briefly as Champion of Seastone before disappearing for several months without a word. Physical Description A stocky, robust man in his late twenties, Karindir radiates strength and reserved prowess. His build is muscular and thick, a result of swordplay and exercise since the cusp of adolescence, and tough, calloused hands hint that he has made plenty of use of his skills. Little in the way of extravagance plagues this man; his armour is built exclusively for practicality, steel plate upon mail and leather and largely lacking any sort of decor. The broad claymore-like longsword he wields is similarly unadorned, the only ornament being an ebony sigil at the centre of the crossguard, displaying a wolf's head. Champion of Seastone Background Karindir Stonewarden was born to a family of moderate wealth; his father was a local treasurer serving the dwarves of Khaz Modan, and his mother a well-reputed artist. The cold, cynical input of his father and the encouraging, albeit whimsical rants of his mother provided an interesting upbringing for the young boy, whose early fixation for chivalry and swordplay confused the anti-militaristic parents. Eventually giving in to endless nagging, Karindir's father had him sent south to his mother's homeland of Stormwind to be tutored at one of the more expensive military institutions. At the age of fourteen he boggled the minds of his teachers; not because of martial prowess or masterful horseriding, but due to down-to-earth, harsh dissections of tactical situations. The cynical way with which he analysed each example offered granted him the favour of many, but also vehement dislike from his fellow pupils; some of which now hold impressive positions within the Stormwind Military. Military Service He finished his education at the age of eighteen with passable grades, and immediately sought a position within the army, placing as a lieutenant stationed in Duskwood. At the age of twenty one he formally retired from military service and was offered an honorary knighthood for his service to the Crown, but declined; instead he became a squire, serving a Lordaeron knight of little renown by the name of Sir Aldric Stormhill. Without pause they went north, joining an order of knights to rid the sub-continent of Lordaeron of the Forsaken. After scarcely a year had passed his servitude faced an abrupt end - after brief months of intensive campaigning against the Forsaken, Stormhill was mortally wounded and knighted Stonewarden, much to the dismay of other knights. Inevitably cast out after Aldric's death, Karindir wandered through Khaz Modan, the Arathi Highlands and Hillsbrad, doing what he could for local lords, officials and simple farmers; accepting whatever compensation could be given for his work. A brief visit to his childhood home in Kharanos embittered him greatly. His father had passed away after only a year of Karindir's absence, and his mother had swiftly taken another man for husband. Faced with three young half-siblings and a resentful stepfather, Stonewarden escaped his new family as quickly as he could and resumed his traveling. Champion of Seastone In more recent months, the Knight met Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale after a confrontation in the Arathi Highlands. Entering her service as a bodyguard, he was soon made her Champion, acting as her chief military advisor, master-at-arms, and commander of all Seastone's men at arms. Of late, what began as a professional relationship has blossomed into a close friendship. The pair eventually became lovers, resulting in condemnation from her family. Despite this, their relationship continued until Karindir's disappearance. Trivia *Karindir often pretends to be less intelligent than he really is to strangers; especially if it aids his cause. *Whilst seen as a bit of a tactical genius by some of his teachers, Karindir never pursued a career as an armchair general and as such, one of his brightest qualities is practically lost. *He is extremely resentful to people occasionally making use of archaic terms or words, firmly of the belief that you either speak an outdated tongue, or you don't, and that those who mix the new and the old only attempt to make themselves sound more special or impressive than they truly are. *There is a rumour that Karindir, in his time in the Stormwind Army, found mutual attraction with his female commanding officer and was honourably discharged to prevent the dilution of their duties. Supporting this hearsay is the fact that the aforementioned officer became pregnant and was also relieved of her position to take care of the child. *As a recluse, he rarely chooses to speak to anyone out of his own accord; but when he does, he has no issues with social interaction, even though he often acts stiffer when in public. Category:Characters Category:House of Marwyn Category:Human Category:Warriors